Fireflies and Fairytales
by spazywriter
Summary: Daughter of a famous Quidditch player and muggle fashion designer, Ellianna Gavin, runs with a tight circle of friends. Follow her story as her circle of friends start to change and her life is flipped upside down with the arrival of an unwanted guest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fireflies and Fairytales**_

_**Just the Beginning**_

"_**Ells, were at the station…" Rose called over to me, as she packed up her trunk.**_

"_**What…." I stammered out, not bothering to look up from the book I had been reading, until she pulled me out from it.**_

"_**Ells, come on, time to face the world and get your head out of that book. Everyone in the compartment has already left. Al, Lily, James, and Scorpius." Rose laughed at me, like she does all the time when she catches me totally immersed in a different world. **_

_**Rose Weasley was my truest and dearest friend; we had been friends for awhile, even before Hogwarts. My dad was friends with Harry Potter; therefore Rose being Harry's niece, we were stuck together a lot. I guess that was a good thing, it was hard to survive the Weasley/Potter groups, without someone on the inside. **_

_**As the Hogwarts Express rolled into King's Cross and came to a stop, I looked out my window, praying that my parents had decided that practice or a business meeting were far more important than picking me up. **_

_**Unfortunately, like every summer break, they were there waiting for me at the station. I hated all the attention they brought with them. For one summer I just wished I could get on and off the train without having people follow my family around. I grabbed my trunk, and the book I had been reading and slowly made my descent into hell.**_

_**By the time I reached the end of the stairs, mum had already gracefully made her way over to me.**_

"_**Bye Rose, I'll owl you later, when I get home." I turned around to Rose as I said this; she was clearly excited to be home.**_

"_**Bye Ells, have a good break but I know I'll see you before we meet here for our seventh year." Rose exclaimed, almost bursting with excitement, I guess she had a lot to be excited about. Ron, her dad, had finally let Scorpius Malfoy spend part of the summer at their house. I mean Rose and Scorpius had been going out since the middle of second year, but Ron is very stubborn. I guess when my Dad, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were in Hogwarts, Scorpius' dad wasn't such a cool guy. Well that's what I've been told anyways. No one in my family really talks about the days of Lord Voldemort, why should we, he has been gone for a long time now. **_

_**I turned to look at my mother, dressed casually but still with her elegant style, her honey colored blonde hair had been twisted up into a bun, sitting delicately on top of her head. Not one to dress in sweatpants, she was wearing her favorite designer jeans, and a tank top. **_

"_**Ellianna, you look beautiful darling, how was your school year? Hard? Easy? Oh I missed talking to you every night. The train ride was alright, not to long?" Mum greeted me every year like this, with the twenty questions game. **_

_**I thought I looked terrible, I mean my dark brown curly hair was thrown up into a pony-tail, and I was wearing jean cut off shorts and a white tank top. If she thought I looked beautiful, than she must have really missed me. My mum was the type that scolded me if I went out of the house looking like this. Something has to be up.**_

"_**Mum I'm fine. School was great. Not that hard. Train ride wasn't too bad, I read my book. No it didn't seem to long. And yes I missed you too." My typical short answers, I was annoyed that the cameras were documenting my every move; I just wanted to get out of there and head home.**_

_**I mean I didn't mind having loving and doting parents, but with a camera shoved in your face after a long train ride, it wasn't something I was keen on. I mean the Potters were just as famous as we were, and they didn't always have cameras in their faces, well they did…but it never seemed like it was as bad as when they stalked me. James, Al and Lily must know how to handle the attention better than I do.**_

"_**Well I'm glad your year was good then Elli, now where are those brothers of yours, I haven't seen them at all." My dad was very good at ending conversations that were awkward and moving on to a different subject; I knew as long as I had him, socially I would be alright.**_

_**I scanned the crowds, trying to find my brothers; fourth year, Oliver and second year, William. I spotted Oliver dragging Will over to us.**_

"_**Dad there's Ol and Will, right there." I pointed right at them, Dad laughed at the site of them. Oliver was dragging Will over to where the rest of there family were and William was protesting.**_

"_**I was just saying good-bye to her, it wasn't anything more than that…why did you have to go and embarrass me like that Oliver." Will was on the verge of getting very upset, I could just tell. His face was bright red from the embarrassment, and his eyes were sparkling with tears.**_

"_**Will its fine, I'm sure Olly didn't mean to embarrass you, its just…he is not very subtle when it comes to things like this…why don't we all just get our stuff and head home, I'm dying for my own bed." I tried my best to calm him down, and after much persuasion, Oliver apologized for having embarrassed Will in front of Celia Hoover, a girl in Will's year that I think he fancied.**_

"_**Fine then lets head home, boys cut it out and Ellianna, could you just try a little harder not to slouch like that, and that would be an awful picture to have on the front cover of Where Witches Go or Hello Magazine." There was the mother I was dying to see, the one that scolded me so I wouldn't look bad or the one that made me change my outfit. I knew something was up.**_

"_**Ms. Gavin, could we just have a moment…just a couple of questions for Young Witches?" A young witch journalist asked me. **_

_**I turned and smiled politely, "Yes sure, fire away…"**_

"_**Is it true that you are dating the younger son of Harry Potter, and when this time last year you were dating James Potter, the elder Potter son? Is that awkward for you at all, dating both of them. We also heard that you will be joining your mother at the runway this summer, for her new fall fashion line, is that also correct. We also heard that you have been named Gryffindor Quidditch Co-Captain, along with your rumored boyfriend Albus Potter."**_

_**I stared at her, quite confused…me dating James…last year. Runway show…? How did they know all of this when I had never dated James, nor had I been informed of a runway appearance with my mother, this summer. I quickly regained my composer. "No, I'm sorry to say that James Potter and I never dated last year, therefore there would be no awkwardness if I were to date his younger brother, Albus. At this time I choose to not comment on my personal life. And I was not aware of my runway appearance with my mother at her show, but I would be happy to appear if she would want me there. I was made co-captain for the team this year, thank you. Oh and thank you for asking how my year went, it was lovely by the way. Thank you." **_

_**I quickly walked away from the reporter before she had any time to ask me anymore god awful questions. I turned around to see Dad, Oliver and Will smirking that trademark Gavin smirk. Oh how I hated that smirk, it meant they weren't ever going to forget what just happened, and they weren't going to let you forget it either. I turned to my mother, who was looking rather pleased at the way I handle myself.**_

"_**Ellianna dear, that was wonderfully handled…But don't you fancy Albus…just a little." She said the last part in a tone no louder than a whisper, just between me and her. **_

_**Yes I did fancy Albus, I fancied him quite a bit. He however didn't even look at me like that. I was more like a cousin or a sister to him, than anything else. I was a girl he could talk to about other girls, or a new Quidditch move he just heard about. I really wish I could no longer be that girl anymore…I wanted more from it. It would obviously complicate things a bit, actually a lot. I pushed those thoughts through my head and walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. **_

_**When we walked through the barrier, into the Muggle world, our trunks automatically transformed the Hogwarts on our trunks into Hanover School for Boys and Hadley's School for Young Women. As we walked through the train station, photographers and journalist were snapping away and asking us all these questions. I turned to my mum, as she answered one journalist question.**_

"_**So do you think your new fashion line will be successful as your last one?" I recognized this journalist to be Ella Falen, a journalist for some muggle magazine that my mum kept around the house.**_

"_**I surely hope it will be successful, otherwise I wouldn't have started this line if I didn't want it to succeed in the London and Paris fashion worlds. Thank you, no more questions." I don't know how my mother handles the press; I just want to drop kick them all.**_

_**We finally reached the car, and I climbed into the car as Dad and Oliver loaded all of our trunks, and the owls, into the back. Maya, my brown owl sat on my lap; I couldn't force her into the back, with the trunks and the boys' owls, could I? **_

_**The car ride never seemed quick, but it wasn't that long of a drive. As soon as we entered the gates of the Wilson Ridge community, I was relieved that we were finally close to home. I couldn't wait to just run thought the door and up the stairs and into my room. Aside from Hogwarts, of course, my room was my favorite place, my safest place. Where no one was allowed to touch anything and my secrets were only mine.**_

_**We pulled into High Street, and as we were rounding the corner, I saw an unfamiliar car in the drive…and a girl with light brown hair fly down the driveway. It couldn't be? Could it…? And if it was, life was about to get a whole let messier.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Reunions…of sorts

I sat in the car, as we pulled up the long driveway and into the garage. My dad, and Oliver got out of the car first to unload our trunks and owls. I continued to sit in the car. The girl I saw, came around the corner of the garage, and knocked on my window. I slowly lifted up my head and turned towards the girl. I looked at her face and immediately recognized her…Rachael Allen, my former best friend. I slowly opened the door and grabbed Maya's cage, so I wouldn't be able to hug her.

"Ellllllliiiiiiiannnnnnaaaaaaa, how are you?" Rachael always dragged my name out whenever she bothered to call me by it.

"Hey Rach, I've been good just busy with school and friends, how have you been?" I really didn't care how she had been, the more important question I had for her was, why were she and her parents here.

"I'm doing really well, my studies are going along well. We just got back from Paris, we spent a month there at our house, over there. I finished up with my studies, awhile ago, so we came back to London, but decided to return for a quick visit. You really must go to see Paris, its quite a beautiful place to live." Oh that's great, too bad she couldn't have just stayed there.

I guess I should probably explain why I dislike Rachael so much. Her dad and my dad grew up together when they were younger, Rachael's dad was home schooled, his family had a lot more money than my dad's family did. So while Mr. Allen was being privately tutored at home, my dad went off to Hogwarts. After that, when my Dad became the number one chaser in his league, and Mr. Allen opened up his own business, a very successful line of international Quidditch supplies, they met up again. Rachael was an only child, and very used to being spoiled and getting everything she wanted. We grew up together, and we were always remarked as the coolest girls in this section of England. One of the popular girls, in our local community. I told Rachael everything. When we were both eleven I started at Hogwarts, like my father, and she went off to France to be tutored privately. During the summers, I was always at the Potters or one of the Weasley houses, and she summered in exotic places. My family is rich and famous, but we don't flaunt it like she does. Anyways, the only time we would see each other, was at the Minister's Christmas party. The Christmas party of my second year, Rachael was being interviewed by one of the many journalists that were always there, I remember reading the article…

_Here we have Rachael Allen, daughter of Jonathon and Kimberly-Ann Allen, currently being privately tutored by Monsieur Beaufont. She looks elegant with her dark forest green formal Christmas party dress. "So you are currently living in France, for the remainder of the school year, and this is your second year there. Was it hard to move away from your family and your best friend, Ellianna Gavin?" "It was very hard to move away from the comfort of my home, my neighborhood and my friends, but learning in France was an opportunity that I just couldn't and wouldn't pass up. Learning in France, is such a gorgeous and amazing chance, and I'm just loving every minute of it. On the subject of Ellianna Gavin, we are no longer friends, for reasons that I will not discuss here. Thank you and Happy Christmas."_ That was the last time we talked, I avoided her at the party, and any other social gathering that we might have met up at. I had washed my hands of her, and now she was back.

I snapped back into the present and looked at her and then at my mother. "What is she doing her, Mum."

"Well sweetheart, her family is back from France, and Rachael has decided that she doesn't want to be privately tutored anymore…so your father and I agreed that she could stay here for the summer and attend Hogwarts with you next fall, joining you and your friends in your last year. Honeybee, we didn't think you would mind, you two were such good friends before the Allen's left for France. What could have changed since then."

Hmm I wonder; she basically told all of my friends before Hogwarts, that I was a freak, and spread nasty rumors about me; like me not showering. One time she spread that word that I had a crush on Micah Harrison, a boy that lived down the street from us. All of the kids would laugh at me, and Rachael would just laugh along with them.

"No, of course she can stay with us…I'm just going to go upstairs and get my stuff all settled, and owl Rose." I quickly ran inside, and up the stairs; I slowly opened the door to my room and was happy to see that it had not changed at all. My large queen size bed, sat in the middle, surrounded by magically moving posters and muggle ones. I had a picture of the Irish National Quidditch Team, and on the other wall there was a picture of David Beckham, a muggle football player. I had a bookcase in the middle, next to my favorite chair. Pictures of my friends graced my shelves all around my room. Rose and I at the ball. Rose, Albus and I at a Hogsmeade weekend. The Potters, the Weasley; as in Rose and her family, and my family at the Christmas Party last year. My light green walls, were the same. My room, was my room. It held all my secrets, my wishes and my hopes.

I sat down at my desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper,

_Rose,_

_Finally made it home, and I'm already missing you, Albus, and Scorpius. I can't believe we survived the year, and now its finally summertime. I hope to see you soon, but an old "friend" Rachael Allen, I think I have told you guys about her, what a horrible person, anyways, she decided to pop in for a visit, a very long visit. And now she is staying at my house, for the summer…she is going to ruin my summer. I can't believe that she has to stay at my house…and did I mention that she is attending Hogwarts with us next year. My seventh year is officially ruined and it hasn't even started yet. Anyways I hate complaining and letting her get to me, owl me back soon. I need to survive this summer somehow._

_Talk soon and see you lot soon enough…_

_Elli_

I folded the letter and put it in a marked envelope, let Maya out of her cage, the owl was smart enough that she knew it was for Rose, I opened the window and watched her soar out. I had received Maya, as an eleven birthday gift from my parents, it was one of my most favorite gifts.

I took a quick scan of my room one last time, noticing my trunk at the door of my closet. I flipped it open, noticing the fairly new photo placed on top. It was of James's graduation from Hogwarts. Albus, and I were standing to his left, Lily, Rose and Hugo were to his right. It was my favorite picture. I felt like I was included in their family, their tight knit family. And in a way I was…even though Albus and I weren't going out. I had spent that past two summers with their families, doing what they did; enjoying what it would be like to actually be a Weasley-Potter.

I was snapped out of my daydreams, once again when I heard Rachael's high pitch, snotty upper crust English accent, coming up the stairs with my mum. I quickly put the picture on the shelf, next to another one. Slowly there was a soft knock on my door…

"Yea, it should be open…" My mum popped her head in.

"Sweetheart, you've been up here for awhile, its rude to leave our guest like that. Why don't you show her up to her room?" Great, so now Rachael would be living in our guest room, I really hope this summer goes by fast. Actually I pray that this summer goes by fast, but then Rachael would be following me off to my school. Hanging out with my friends. Having my friends become her friends…dear god, what did I do to deserve this?

"Sure, just have her come in here, I just have to finish unpacking." Rachael poked her head in after my mother's disappeared. She took a quick glance around the room and opened the door more. She sat down on my fluffy green comforter, and glanced at my pictures.

"So who are all of these people, are they your friends?" She said in it such a manner that would make one think that I had never had friends before, which wasn't true at all. God how I hated her, she always made me feel less about myself.

"Yep those are my friends, the red head is Rose Weasley, she is in my year in Hogwarts, next to her is her cousin Albus Potter, another friend and the one of the left is Scorpius Malfoy. My three best friends, we are all in the same year. Aside from the fact that Scorpius is in Slytherin, the rest of us are in Gryffindor. I'm the Gryffindor co-captain, along with my friend Albus. We do everything together, and we've been that way for awhile. Nothing is going to change that. Anyways let me show you your room, its just down the hall and to the right. Do you have all your bags."

"Yes, I think I have all of them, your mother said later on, we were going to go to Diagon Alley, to get some things." I smiled at her, it would definitely be interesting to have her here this summer.

I walked out the door and down the hall, and opened the door to the quest room we had.

"So how big is your house actually…?" Rachael asked, before I had a chance to show her the guest room. I had a feeling she was going to ask this question, it was just her manner of being. Her house in England, was large; it was larger than my house, but my house was actually a home, not just a place we claimed to live in.

"Our house is large; it has five bedrooms, my parents room is the first when you reached the hall, Will's is next, then Olli's, and mine is the last one on the left, with the guest room being a few feet down. The stairs to the third floor are across the hall from the guest, it lead to the library, the study and the television room. My mum really wanted to have some of the things she had as a child, and with that, we have a television room, with a bunch of DVDs and big comfy chairs. The first floor, has the dinning room, mud hall, kitchen, and living room. The garden is large; we have the deck, with the grill and chairs. The sunroom is off the dinning room. The pool is out back, along with the vegetable garden, the football area and of course the Quidditch pitch. The tennis courts are down the way, past the football and next to the Quidditch pitch. We live in the development, so we have neighbors relatively nearby." I smiled at her, hoping that would shut her up, about the size of the house. She just looked at me, like it wasn't good enough.

"Well here is your room, I hope its to your liking." I said this as I opened the door more. I had to admit the guest room was really nice. It had lavender walls, with a big fluffy comforter on the queen size bed, with tons of pillows. The desk was by the closet and it had a sitting window, where you can curl up and read a book in, just like my room. It even had its own bathroom, I guess that's a good thing. There were four bathrooms on this floor, one was my parents, one of mine, one of course was now Rachael's, and the other, thank god, was the boys.

"Okay then, I'm going to go and let you get all of your things settled, I'll be in my room or outside if you need anything." With that I closed the door and walked back into my room and turned to face my trunk once more. I opened it again and began to unpack my Hogwarts things. I put my papers, quills and any other school supplies in my desk and put my clothes in my closet. I reached down and pulled out my most prized possession. My diary. I walked over and stashed it between my mattresses. Hopefully it would be safe there. I closed my trunk and pushed it into my closet. I turned around and walked over to my bed, and laid down. I was exhausted, not only had I just returned home, my former best friend was living down the hall. I needed to relax.

Just as I was closing my eyes, there was a peck at the window, Maya, had returned with a reply from Rose. I got up and opened the window. Maya flew right in and dropped the letter on my bed, and returned to her cage, but not before nipping me for a treat. I tore open the letter, anticipating what she had replied…

_Ells,_

_First off its terrible that your parents just decided that this girl could just stay at your house, without first discussing it with you. I do not think on the other hand that it is a matter of life and death. You will survive the summer, most likely unscathed, unlike me. I swear either my father is going to kill me from mortal embarrassment or he is going to kill Scorpius. Who has just arrived not even ten minutes before I wrote this to you. My dad said he would be fine, with Scorpius staying for a bit this summer, while his parents go off to America. I might add that my father had __**lied**__ he knew that he wasn't going to be okay with us. What I don't understand is why he has to constantly embarrass me in front of him? Anyways, if I'm going to survive this summer, we must get together soon. We should head into Diagon Alley, soon and grab a coffee, maybe I could meet your friend Rachael and see what she is really like for myself. Don't want to judge a book by its cover, that's what my mum always says. _

_Oh god, I just heard yelling downstairs, its most likely the man I call my father. I really don't understand why I got stuck with him as a father. Owl me back as soon as you find the time, trying to avoid Rachael. _

_Oh, and don't forget our annul summer bash this year. And bring Rachael, it will be good for the __**whole gang **__to meet her. _

_I hear that Teddy and Victoire have some exciting news, maybe they are finally having a baby. You know, for Victoire being a Weasley and all, they haven't had any kids and they have been married for four years, and haven't had any children yet. By Weasley standards, that's an awfully long time to go without having children. But my family is just weird._

_Anyways I should most likely go see what Scorpius is up to, and check to see if he is still alive, and maybe I should check on my dad, that yell did seem kind of painful. _

_Owl back and read that book I gave you, it is one of my favorites._

_Rose_

I had completely forgotten the Weasley summer bash. The whole Weasley/Potter/Lupin gets together to celebrate the beginning of summer and the end of a school year. It seems like the group gets bigger every year. It was always a fun party. It was usually held at Rose's grandmother's house, or the Potters. Ever since Rose and I became friends, my family has been going to the summer bash. Grandma Weasley, as she liked to have everyone call her; even Will, Oliver and I called her, she cooked most of the food, but people brought things to help out. There was the annual Quidditch game, that took place, which was always loads of fun. There was so many of us of that played the game, that we actually had life size teams. It was always a fun time, and after that I would stay at Rose's for a couple of weeks.

I suddenly thought of Rachael, of course we would have to bring her, like Rose stated in her letter. I thought of all my friends meeting Rachael…I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't nervous, because I was. Rachael hadn't been a part of my life since, well awhile. I wasn't about to let her ruin the friendships I had worked so hard to make, and worked so hard to keep. These were my truest friends, and Rachael had ruined my friendships before Hogwarts, and I wasn't going to let her try and take over my life once again. I wasn't too sure of letting her into my life. I guess I was just worried about her taking over my life, and my role in my life.

I shook my head, I was being absurd, my friends were my friends, and they were friends with me for a reason, and they weren't going to let some girl just waltz right in and destroy all that. I was being a little mean too. Rose did say, "don't judge a book by its cover"; and that was exactly what I was doing. I had to give Rachael a chance to prove herself to me that she had changed. I mean I had matured and grown up since the last time we had actually been friends, maybe Rachael had matured too.

Suddenly I heard my mother's voice float up the stairs, it was soft and kind but also demanding at the same time. "Ellianna we are ready to leave for Diagon Alley, are you going to join us…?"

Great, hopefully none of my friends would be in Diagon Alley; I wasn't quite ready to have Rachael meet my friends yet. I needed time to think about all of this. To be honest, I had only been home for a few hours at that, and I hadn't really had time to process all of this recent news.

I quickly grabbed my pink sweater and threw on my flip flops, and quickly descended down the stairs.


End file.
